CHILDREN
by We-will-always-have-paris
Summary: JUST A FICLET THAT MITE TURN CHAPTER FIC NOT SURE YET WILL BE DITURMENED BY NUMBER OF REVEIWS : TONY AND ZIVA HAVE A KID SHE GETS INTO A FIGHT AT SCHOOL AND SHE IS IN POLICE CUSTIDY TONY AND ZIVA BOTH HAVE TO GO PICK HER UP


_**A short ficlet that I could not get out of my head so here it is ok hope you like**_

**+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~**

_Madeline was scared. That is saying a lot seeing how she is the daughter of an assassin and a federal agent, but the thing is that when you get in trouble and arrested for getting into a fight at the mall with some teenage boy that was bigger, and older then her she was scared. Not because they would be worried sick about her health no it was because they had told her to watch her temper when it came to obnoxious people that she could easily end up killing_.

**~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+**

"Soooo… when do you think you parents will be getting here?" an extremely confused beat cop said to a seemingly harmless 15 year old girl. Yet this "harmless", girl had just kicked some large quarter back's butt. On top of that they had gotten a mysterious phone call that demanded her to be out of the holding cell and put in a waiting area. Naturally they have an officer waiting with her.

"Look if you want to ask why I got off then do it, or if you want to know how I took him down do it, but do not just stare at me like that or next it will be you, and as an answer to your question they will get here when they get her if it is even them." Madeline said as if it was totally natural for her to be in a precinct and that she wasn't in the worst trouble of her entire life.

"Why would your parents not be the ones to come get you?" he asked genuinely concerned. "Your father sounded worried on the phone when I told him you had gotten into a fight an-"

I cut him off with a laugh "yea he was worried about the pore sucker that pissed me off," I said with a smirk and an eye role. We all fell silent till for the remainder of our wait.

**+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~**

Ziva went storming into the precinct with tony following close behind her. They came in with an air of authority. So much so that almost every head turned in their direction, every head but Madeline's. They wasted no time asking were to go or for permeation they headed straight toward her and the officer watching her.

"Why do you have to do this to us, when I was your age I would have never done something like this I would be…." Ziva trailed off when she was interrupted by her laughing husband.

"You would be what mom, off KILLING people for your dad because I really don't think that that is any better then what I did in fact I think it is probably way worse. Don't you think?" She directed this question at the cop but he looked too stunned to say anything. She didn't blame him if their roles were reversed so would she.

Ziva rolled her eyes at what her daughter was implying; in all honesty she figured that this argument would be used against her a lot. "Yea but we were raised differently, were I grew up you kill or be killed … by your own father, brother, sister, you get the point so you can't blame me you know that I regret that now and I don't think that you should talk to me like that.

The cop was now completely freaked out yet he just continued to listen to the conversation. "You are an assassin mom and you're pissed because I get into fights. It's not fair the kid was twice my size; I didn't seriously injure him or shatter his delicate ego. Plus HE SWUNG FIRST I never would have done it if he hadn't swung first. You of all people should know that I want people to think that I'm normal."

She really did want to be normal even though she knew what she would do with her life already she wanted to seem normal. She even went through grate lengths to seem to be normal.

Ziva was about to reply, but tony cut her off. "Ok well this is more than the public needs to know about us why we don't take this home with us." Tony asked hopefully as he saw the stairs they were getting.

"B'she-dare," both girls said in unison as they walked to the car leaving tony to talk to the cop.

"Quoi que," tony said under his breath and both girls turned on him.

"excusez-mio," ziva said with a raised eye brow while Madeline stuck her tong out at her dad.

"Rien," he said and tuned back to the cop but not before he saw the satisfied smirk ziva gave him.

"Sorry about that," tony said with a shrug, "She is free to go right? No charges"

"No, they said it wasn't that bad, but to tell you the truth I think he just didn't want to admit to a girl kicking his butt. Bottom line no charges."

The cop said still really confused

"That's so great," tony said and turned and left just like that and as the family left they had an even more powerful exit.

As they left he realized that if he had parents like that then he would be scared if he got arrested too

little did they know this was not the last that they herd of this cop

**=-0987654321`=-09987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`=-0987654321`**

b'she-dare means fine in hebrew

quou que means whatever in french 

excusez-mio means excuse me in french 

rien menes nothing in french 

**`122334567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567898909-0=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ncis or the charters tear tear**_


End file.
